Wishing For One
by Ariela Titan
Summary: The world is caving in on our favorite scout least my fav anyway that's when she makes a wish....one she might regret...but do birthday wishes really come true? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

By Ariela

By Ariela

I don't own SM or DBZ or GT or whatever it is. So don't go suing me…you'll make about maybe 1 dollar. 

Notes for story:   
  
This story takes place just as Trunks is starting to leave to the future and when Hotaru is celebrating her 16th birthday with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. This story…like so many of the others focus's around the outers…but this time Chibi-Usa's getting some action too! ^_^ Anyway here you go!!!!!!!! P.S. before I forget I'm doing the Haruka and Michiru being cousin thing! 

Ages:  
  
Piccolo: unknown 

Setsuna: SUPER HUGE OLD

Trunks: 17

Hotaru: 16

Michiru and Haruka: 21

Vegita: 24

Bulma: 23

Chibi-Trunks: almost a year

Tein: 22

Yamacha: 23

Chibi-Usa: 9 ½

Gohan: 10

~_~_~_~_~_~

Violet eyes scanned over the small party. A lovely cake sat just in front of her decorated with lovely purple flowers and a set of candles that formed the number 16. Her parents… A sturdy tall blonde with short hair that crept up down to her shoulders that was held in a tight ponytail now met her gaze with pale blue eyes forming a tall more female Haruka. Slightly shorter than the blonde cousin was Michiru. Her green blue gem like eyes glared into Hotaru's soul searching her. The lovely hair that framed her face was now pulled into a loose bun. Then there was her last mentor, teacher and parent…Setsuna. A soft bundle of deep green hair was touching the tall woman's knees in a soft braid. Her ruby eyes glistened with tears of joy as Hotaru turned to face her. She smiled at her comrade in huge power, or at least somewhat comrade. Her violet eyes set a flicker when she looked down to see Chibi-Usa. The young girl hadn't changed that much at all…she'd come for two reasons. The first is to see Mamoru-san and Usagi-hime's wedding and the second to come to Hotaru's birthday. But was it enough? ~ No! It's not enough…. Chibi-Usa will leave me again shortly and…. And…..Then I'll be all-alone. I hate this! I want to know someone who understand me…and my-~ "-Hotaru! You need to blow out your candles silly!" Chibi-Usa's happy voice pierced through Hotaru's thoughts. A wish came to mind as she lowered her soft eyelids and began to wish with all her might. ~I wish to meet someone who will understand me and care about me for being me!!!~ Hotaru's heart cried out as she blew upon the candles….

TBC………………….


	2. Chapter 1

Wishing For one…

Wishing For one….

Chapter 1:Wishers Meet!

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the DBZ characters…like no duh!

P.s. This story is dedicated to Zenbu Hotaru Megumi…Thanks for asking for a dbz story and oh yeah…forget the age junk in the first part of the story…and don't worry Goku's going to make an arrival Zenbu Hotaru!!! J Seeya. 

*****^_^*****

Trunks looked out down at the partying gang who were enjoying sodas and barbecue as he sat in his tree.Tomorrow ends all of this His mind began. Tomorrow I return home to my own time…to a time where no one understands me and my power other than one over protective mother. Sighing the boy looked back down at the group. Yamacha was trying his best to get a baby Trunks to stop crying as he held him. Trunks had to snarl at that turn of events. He knew what Yamacha was scheming, as did his own little baby self…get Bulma back. Bulma was too busy yelling at Vegita for porking out again. Gohan sat next to Kiririn book in hands, Chichi all the while yelling at him to read. The poor boy was kept occupied by Kiririn's laughter as he poked fun at Yamacha. Piccolo and some of the others had seemingly disappeared. Shrugging, Trunks looked up to the sky. He closed his almost blue eyes and sighed once more. His breath slowed down until he was so relaxed that he fell asleep. His mind began to wonder from his own body and drift off to the thoughts of what was to come…

*****?_?******

Hotaru looked up from the gifts her friends and adoptive family had given her. She smiled a fake happy smile as she pulled out Chibi-Usa's pink and white wrapped box. Slowly she unwrapped the box to save the wrapping paper and ribbon. When she was done a pure white box was before her. It seemed even longer than it really was with the paper off. With a slight sigh, Hotaru lifted the top off the box to see her so carefully wrapped gift. A violet long Greek style dress peeked out from the box. In a swift movement she lifted the gentle fabric from the box and held it up to her. "Arigato Chibi-Usa-chan!" She smiled happily. Carefully she put the gift down. Looking over the many boxes, she noticed a pitch black one. That's weird… She thought to herself. Slowly she lifted the box from the present table. It's all black all over and I sense something coming from inside… Hotaru glared at the box. A little black card came into her hand. Hotaru opened it and read. "Happy birthday Fiancée' of mine?" She whispered to herself ensuring that no one heard her. This can't be good… Her mind computed. Suddenly, as if beyond her control (A/n: IT WAS BEYOND HER CONTROL!!! DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Hotaru opened the box wide. A scream erupted from Michiru as the five girls were pulled into a strange black warp that came from the box. Hotaru screamed as the bright light encircled them. 

*****$_$****

Trunks's eyes flew open when a bright light hit them. The entire group turned to gap as the light disappeared and 4 figures fell through whatever black worm hole their was. "Akk!" The smallest of the figures cried as she landed on her bottom. Trunks watched them so intently. A fifth figure fell in the tree shaking it. He looked straight into a set of pure purple colored eyes that were upside down…

TBC…


End file.
